hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2021 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Lars - Future Series)
The 2021 Atlantic hurricane season was an inactive hurricane season, far more inactive than the preceding season and saw only four landfalls. A developing El Niño is the main cause of the high levels of inactivity this season. 2021 also only saw 1 major hurricane, Danny. This season also started unusually late, the latest start to a season since 2004. ImageSize = width:820 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2021 till:15/11/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/07/2021 till:01/08/2021 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" from:06/08/2021 till:10/08/2021 color:C1 barset:break barset:skip from:11/08/2021 till:15/08/2021 color:C1 text:"Bill (C1)" from:16/08/2021 till:20/08/2021 color:TS text:"Claudette (TS)" from:28/08/2021 till:09/09/2021 color:C4 text:"Danny (C4)" from:01/09/2021 till:05/09/2021 color:TS text:"Elsa (TS)" from:10/09/2021 till:13/09/2021 color:TS text:"Fred (TS)" from:16/09/2021 till:19/09/2021 color:TS text:"Grace (SS)" barset:break from:21/09/2021 till:28/09/2021 color:TS text:"Henri (TS)" from:06/10/2021 till:13/10/2021 color:C1 text:"Ida (C1)" from:18/10/2021 till:27/10/2021 color:C2 text:"Julian (C2)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2021 till:31/07/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:30/08/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:30/09/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:31/10/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:15/11/2021 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems 'Tropical Storm Ana' A tropical wave moved off of the coast of Africa on July 18. The wave moved west across the Atlantic without developing much beyond a minimal circulation. By July 26, the wave entered the Caribbean and began to show signs of development. The wave continued moving west towards Nicaragua and Honduras and on July 29, the wave moved northwest and saw a spurt of organization. This spurt would see the formation of a defined center and increased levels of organization. The system steadily continued to develop and at 12:00 UTC July 30, the wave developed into Tropical Depression One, located 50 miles east of the NIcaragua-Honduras border. This marked the latest start to an Atlantic hurricane season since 2004. Upon formation, the nascent depression quickly organized further while moving northwest near-parallel to the Honduran coastline. Six hours later, despite not appearing very organized, the depression intensified into a tropical storm, receiving the name "Ana". Ana would move just north of the Honduran coastline as it slowly intensified, by 18:00 UTC July 31, Ana attained its peak intensity of 50 mph and 999 mb. Shortly thereafter, land interaction with Honduras and the nearby Yucatan peninsula caused Ana to become more disorganized and weaken to 45 mph as it made landfall east of Hopeville, in Belize at 0:00 UTC August 1. After making landfall, Ana rapidly weakened over the rough terrain and six hours later, it weakened to a tropical depression and six hours after that, Ana fully dissipated over Guatemala. 'Hurricane Bill' A tropical wave moved off of the coast of Africa on August 4 and moved west. Over warmer waters, the wave quickly organized and developed a definable center. The wave continued to organize further and by 12:00 UTC August 6, the wave developed into a tropical storm south of Cabo Verde, receiving the name "Bill" upon formation. After forming, Bill moved west and slowly continued to organize and intensify. At 0:00 UTC August 8, Bill curved north and continued to slowly intensify moving north west of Cabo Verde. At 18:00 UTC, Bill intensified into a Category 1 hurricane, reaching winds of 75 mph. Bill could no longer maintain its intensity and by 12:00 UTC August 9, Bill weakened back to tropical storm status. Moving to a more unfavourable environment, Bill weakened further to tropical depressions status by 6:00 UTC August 10. Losing its circulation, Bill continued to weaken as dust entered the system and Bill degenerated into a remnant low 12 hours later, at 18:00 UTC that day. Bill's remains moved west and cleared out the dust from its circulation and began to re-organize and by 12:00 UTC August 11, Bill redeveloped into a tropical depression as it moved north. Moving north into a more favourable environment, Bill quickly intensified and re-intensified into a tropical storm at 0:00 UTC August 12. Bill continued to quickly intensify, covering its LLC and at 18:00 UTC August 12, 18 hours after becoming a tropical storm again, Bill developed an eye and intensified into a hurricane again. Bill's quick intensification ended shortly thereafter and began to curve east. Bill steadily intensify and, despite a more disorganized appearance and the failure for a visible eye to develop, Bill peaked at 12:00 UTC August 13 as an 85 mph Category 1 hurricane. After that, Bill began to weaken as it encountered cooler SSTs and fell back to tropical storm status at 6:00 UTC August 14. Bill continued to move east and steadily continued to weaken and fell to tropical depression status at 0:00 UTC August 15. Bill continued to weaken further and degenerated into a remnant low at 18:00 UTC that day. After degenerating, Bill's remnants persisted for a long time meandering around the eastern Atlantic north of Cabo Verde, west of the Canary Islands, and south of the Azores; Bill's remains would fully dissipate after 6:00 UTC August 21. 'Tropical Storm Claudette' An area of disorganized thunderstorms developed over the northwestern Caribbean on August 12. The region slowly moved northwest and soon after north and saw little development. By August 15, the thunderstorms began to organize further more quickly and by 18:00 UTC August 16, the thunderstorms finished cyclogenesis and formed into Tropical Depression Three just east of the Yucatán peninsula. The new depression continued north and quickly organized into the season's third tropical storm six hours later, receiving the name "Claudette". After forming, the nascent storm moved in a northwards direction through the Gulf of Mexico. By 18:00 UTC August 17, Claudette began to move more northwest as it steadily intensified. Despite forecasts calling for intensification into a hurricane, moderate wind shear in the Gulf of Mexico stunted Claudette's intensification; Claudette would peak at 0:00 UTC August 19, as it began to curve north-northeast again. Claudette would hold its intensity up until landfall, which happened at 12:00 UTC that day east of Pensacola, Florida. After landfall, Claudette weakened quickly and fell to depression status by 0:00 UTC August 20. Around this time, Claudette began to undergo extratropical transition from an oncoming front from the northwest. Finally, by 12:00 UTC August 20, Claudette transitioned into an extratropical cyclone over northern Georgia. Claudette's extratropical remnants would move north-northeast across the US and into Canada before being absorbed by a larger extratropical system by 12:00 UTC August 23, over Ontario, in Canada. 'Hurricane Danny' A tropical wave moved off of the coast of Africa on August 25. The wave moved generally west and steadily continued to organize as it passed through Cabo Verde. On August 26, the wave developed a definable center as it continued to develop over the eastern Atlantic. At 12:00 UTC August 28, the wave developed finished cyclogenesis and organized into Tropical Depression Four over the eastern Atlantic. The nascent depression steadily organized and intensified into a tropical storm by 0:00 UTC August 29, receiving the name "Danny". Danny continued to slowly intensify, reaching an initial peak intensity of 70 mph at 18:00 UTC August 30. A pocket of cooler waters and moderate wind shear caused the storm to weaken. Over the next 3 days, Danny ebbed and flowed in intensity. At 6:00 UTC September 1, Danny intensified into the season's second hurricane. Danny would weaken to tropical storm status at 0:00 UTC September 2. Twelve hours later, Danny re-intensified back into a hurricane for the final time. Continuing to move west, Danny continued to slowly intensify and attained Category 2 hurricane at 18:00 UTC September 3. Upon attaining Category 2 status, Danny continued trekking west and intensified into a Category 3 major hurricane at 6:00 UTC September 5 north of the Lesser Antilles. Around this time, Danny began to pull in Tropical Storm Elsa and Elsa would be absorbed by the large Hurricane Danny at 18:00 UTC that day. After this time, Danny began to curve north as it entered the Gulf Stream, still steadily intensifying. At 18:00 UTC September 6, Danny intensified into a Category 4 hurricane south-southwest of Bermuda. Danny quickly continued to intensify and peaked 12 hours later as a 150 mph storm, maintaining an impressive appearance. Shortly after that, Danny began to weaken as it entered cooler waters and increased wind shear. Danny fell to Category 3 status at 18:00 UTC September 7, 12 hours after peaking. Entering a more and more hostile environment, Danny continued to weaken further, falling to Category 2 status at 6:00 UTC September 8, 12 hours later. Losing its organization, Danny continued to fall further as it began to undergo extratropical transition, falling to Category 1 status at 18:00 UTC September 8. Danny continued its transition and turned fully extratropical with hurricane-force winds 12 hours later at 6:00 UTC September 9. Danny's extratropical remnants would pass over Nova Scotia and Newfoundland on September 9 and 10, respectively. Danny's remnants continued moving northeast and dissipated by 12:00 UTC September 11, south of Greenland. Tropical Storm Elsa A region of low pressure associated with an area of thunderstorms developed north of Nicaragua on August 30. The area moved northeast and steadily organized. It continued to organize further and at 12:00 UTC September 1, the area developed into Tropical Depression Five, located 300 miles south of Havana, Cuba. Upon forming, the very disorganized depression moved northeast but after 12 hours as a tropical cyclone, Elsa had a center relocation and jumped north. The nascent depression subsequently intensified into a tropical storm at 6:00 UTC September 2, receiving the name "Elsa". Tropical Storm Elsa then made landfall in Cuba six hours later. Elsa moved off of Cuba and moved towards the Bahamas, still a very disorganized system. Elsa began to curve east after crossing Cuba and Elsa made landfall in Andros Island, in the Bahamas at 6:00 UTC September 3. After landfall, Elsa continued moving northeast in reaction to approaching Hurricane Danny. Elsa would leave the Bahamas by 18:00 UTC that day. Elsa would continue its northeast motion and peak as a strong tropical storm by 18:00 UTC the following day, September 4. Shortly after peaking, Elsa began to weaken and curve southeast as it underwent a Fujiwhara interaction with Hurricane Danny. By 12:00 UTC September 5, Elsa weakened to a tropical depression as it began to be absorbed by Danny. Six hours later, Elsa degenerated into a remnant circulation, being absorbed by Hurricane Danny. Tropical Storm Fred An area of disorganized thunderstorms developed south of Hurricane Danny, west of Bermuda, on September 9. Later that day, the area merged with a low pressure system and rapidly began to developCategory:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Seasons